


And Always

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend, Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Early Mornings, Eddie is a Psychonaut, Eddie is hispanic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Sasha Being Sasha, Wedding Fluff, implied disordered eating, implied racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 00:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Being a Groomsman is serious business, be it mixed with Eddie trying to get his husband up and out of bed, whilst being early for any last minute wedding prep. He expects a pretty normal wedding overall, even if Kage is marrying a psychic crystal loving hippie.How the worlds of heavy metal and psychics meet proves to be even stranger when another psychic leaves Eddie to ponder a strange remark.





	And Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MatchstickDhole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchstickDhole/gifts).



> Heyo, enjoy the tag cluster!!
> 
> Cause this binch race lifted Eddie Riggs, EYY. 
> 
> Eddie is Hispanic. Eddie is a psychonaut here, he and Sasha are not partners tho. Sasha and Milla must always be partners, its universal law.
> 
> This is a gift to my lovely wife! Happy birthday, lovely!

He tapped his spoon lightly against the edge of the mug, watching the sugar swirl into the milk and coffee, slowly disappearing. Wordlessly he popped the spoon into his mouth, laughing lightly to himself. 

Eddie licked the remaining flecks of sugar from the spoon thoughtfully as he spared a glance back towards the screen blocking the bedroom area of their hotel room from the kitchen. He could tell Sasha was still asleep from the steady sound of his breathing. Eddie took the spoon out of his mouth carefully placing it in the sink. 

If there was one thing Sasha did not skimp on, it was coffee. Even if it was subpar hotel coffee with lukewarm creamer and strange off-brand packets of sugar. He plucked up another packet just incase, along with a spoon that hadn’t been in his mouth for Sasha’s benefit before walking towards the screen door. He nudged it open with a hip moving to place the coffee and its necessities down by the bedside table. He could have easily levitated everything, but the ex-roadie found it easier to just use his hands. Psychic or not, he wasn't prone to using his powers for everything. 

“Baby.” He settled down on the edge of the bed, hand settling against Sasha’s leg. “C’ mon. S’time to get up.” 

The German man groaned irritably twisting under the covers. Sasha was never a morning person. Sometimes Eddie had to wonder how Sasha managed on missions, but knew it was best not to let work seep into the moment. He ran his hand along the length of Sasha’s leg, giving the smaller man a gentle nudge. 

Sasha groaned irritably, finally cracking an eye open to look at Eddie. “Tell the morning to leave.” 

“Maybe later, baby.” He patted Sasha’s hip fondly, “You need coffee and room service is headed our way.” 

The German man wrinkled his nose, clearly ready to protest. “Ach, Eddie-“ Eddie wasn’t particularly in the mood to hear it.

“We’re on a trip. You can afford to eat scrambled eggs and pancakes.” He shifted so he could stand, moving over to give Sasha a peck on the forehead. “Sides, we got a wedding to attend, Sasha. Means you need fuel to function.” 

Sasha’s response was incoherent grumbling before he caught his spouse in a kiss. Eddie had no problem returning the kiss, a hand settling against Sasha’s cheek as it deepened after a moment. Morning breath be damned, he was going to kiss his husband. “You’re a menace.” Sasha grumbled when they broke apart.

“Yet, you married me.” Eddie answered with a grin. Giving Sasha’s chin a quick peck before he stands up fully again. “I set some coffee on the table for ya.” 

With that Eddie leaves Sasha to wake up on his own. A tactic Sasha appreciates to some degree given its too early to exist. 

The German man grumbles as he sits up fully now, turning in the bed to let his legs hang over the side. Sasha knows he has some hope of catching up with his morning prone spouse given Eddie hasn’t dressed just yet. He reaches out to pick up the mug, taking his first sip. The coffee itself is subpar standard for a hotel, but Eddie has gotten enough sugar and cream that its palatable. 

He half listens as knocking comes at the door, followed by Eddie’s easy, “Coming!” that follows. Sasha distantly listens to the conversation unfold, more focused on the coffee and the feeling of his feet against the carpeted floor. 

He’s about three sips in when Eddie walks back in with a tray of food. The larger man’s smile leaves Sasha feeling warm, far warmer than the coffee could ever achieve. 

“Did you order crepes-?” The German man questioned, hiding a smile behind his mug as Eddie set the tray down with a flourish. 

“I might’ve gone a little wild, but I got a good reason.” He grins as Sasha arches a brow waiting for an explanation. One that never actually comes as Eddie just sits down on the bed across from Sasha and points out all the food. 

Breakfast crepes, dessert crepes, bacon, a particularly elaborate omelet, garlic bread, and orange juice. If Sasha didn’t know how quickly his spouse burned through calories, he’d wonder how he could put so much away at once. Eddie was a large active man, who somehow managed to stay active regardless of his psychic powers. He never quite fit the expected model of Psychonaut expectations. 

His own breakfast as promised was pancakes, scrambled eggs, and some fruit. Sasha more slowly picked at his own meal, finding himself watching Eddie more than anything else. The other psychic kept catching Sasha’s eye by accident and smiling so wide it made the food on his teeth more obvious. 

It also made Sasha’s heart beat quicken. He caught Eddie’s eye again motioning for him to lean in, once Eddie complied, the german man pressed a kiss against the tip of his nose. 

“You’re the loveliest sight I’ve ever behold, even with spinach in your teeth.” The german man teased lowly back. Eddie’s lovesick smile was enough to make Sasha kiss him again, this time landing on his lips. The two only broke apart when Sasha nearly knocked the glass of orange juice onto Eddie. 

“Make outs can wait a little longer.” Eddie huffs easily back, balancing the glass of juice. “We gotta finish, clean up and get dressed. We kinda got a weddin’ to attend.” 

“Or I could kiss you.” The temptation to kiss his husband was there, certainly more appealing than breakfast. The thought of eating left the German man feeling unsteady. 

“Kiss me after you eat.” The larger man stated dryly back, for once having vague restraint. Sasha would be disappointed if not for the truth in his husband’s words. They had a schedule to keep, even if Sasha would rather collapse back in bed, his belly full of food and only wanting to cuddle Eddie until they had to check out. 

He managed to eat half of his breakfast before rising from the bed with a lazy stretch. 

“You shower first, babe.” Eddie was half way through the last of his breakfast. He had polished off his orange juice and handed the remnants of Sasha’s mediocre coffee. The german man gave his spouse a peck before heading into the bathroom. 

The rest of the early morning was a whirlwind of getting ready. Whilst it wasn’t their wedding, Eddie was part of the wedding party himself, which meant Sasha’s time with him was limited. Sasha knew, in theory, he could just flop back on the hotel bed and nap, but- given he was up, he was just going to get dressed and watch television until the time came for him to head down. 

The german man was at least glad to see his husband in a nice suit and tie. The deep blue fabric of the suit looked lovely on Eddie’s complexion. His long black hair had been tied back into a loose ponytail, left without styling just this once. The hispanic man ran his hand over the front of his suit, catching Sasha’s eye and smiling before turning to face his spouse. 

“Okay, I gotta go ‘fore Kage starts textin’ me non-stop.” The larger man said with a fond roll of his eyes, “I still gotta get my hair done, that’s kinda the last step for groomsmen.” 

“Did they ever decide on a style?” Sasha reached out to tuck his hands into the other man’s suit pockets. Eddie just draped an arm around Sasha’s waist, nuzzling into his spouse’s hair. 

“Flowers woven into the hair was last I heard.” He kissed the top of Sasha’s head. “Who knew Kage would marry someone so hippie-dippy? Much less somebody who works for the agency of all places.” Patty wasn’t a field agent, but her work on prophecies had her fairly busy, when she wasn’t talking about crystals and healing auras. 

“I think he was likely asking a similar question of how you married a government agent a few years back.” Sasha joked casually in turn, nuzzling into Eddie’s chest. The roadie laughed at that, coaxing his fingers along Sasha’s back idly. “He forgets I am a government agent now, still thinks of me as that dumb kid who crashed on his couch and smoked weed with him every day.” 

“How times have mildly changed.” 

“I only crash on his couch and smoke weed every couple months now.” The roadie jokes in turn, he dipped back in to kiss the top of Sasha’s head once again. “I gotta go, babe. 

“I see you before the ceremony.” Sasha stated easily in turn, reluctantly loosening his hold on Eddie to step back. “And after-“

“And always.” Eddie finished with a laugh, the sound carried after him as he left the hotel room. Sasha felt smitten all over again in a way he couldn’t quite articulate. 

—— 

Catching sight of Sasha in the crowd is like a gift. One Eddie is eager to open fully. He offers familiar faces smiles, polite simple greetings, and nods as he moves through the crowd. He had a task in mind and he wasn’t about to lose sight of it. He wasn’t much of a field agent, but he was dogged about finishing what he started. He’s been playing groomsman all day, all he wants now is Sasha. 

“Sasha Nein, Sasha Nein, who knew you were so fine. Oh Sasha Nein, would you be mine?” He teased as he approached, startling a laugh from Sasha. The other man Sasha was speaking to stares at them a little dumbfounded. Eddie can’t quite pin down where he knows this man from, but he seems like an agency guy. Sasha turns towards him, his lips curling into a genuine smile that could knock the air out of anyone. 

“Eddie. Must you?” 

“How can I not?” He grinned back, waggling his eyebrows back at Sasha before flicking his gaze to the other man. The man was stout, dressed in a cream and red colored suit, his hair greying at the temples. He sips at a drink he has on hand eying Eddie warily. “Did I interrupt?” 

“Mildly.” The man manages, trying to mask some of his surprise and discomfort. If he’s homophobic, Eddie intends on making him _more_ uncomfortable. “You must be…“

Eddie placed a hand against his chest, throwing his head back in full melodrama mode as he jumped on the opening the other man left him. Flowers tumble out of the bun his hair has been carefully woven into. “His song, his voice, the beating core of his heart, the man who makes the bed when he refuses to-” 

Sasha rolled his eyes, swatting Eddie absently to stifle his rambling. “Hush, you. Don’t be rude.” He warns lowly, though the threat of a smile is there before is smoothed away for decorum as he turns back to the other man. “This is my husband, Eddie.” 

“I see. I didn’t know you were married.” 

Sasha shrugs in turn, “I like to keep my work and private life separate. I prefer Eddie not show up in those odd little comics.” 

Eddie raises a hand up to shade his mouth, speaking in a mock-hushed tone. “He’s afraid they won’t get my dashing good looks down pat.” Sasha snorted in an undignified manner. “Well, you aren’t wrong.” 

“It is always good to have a separation of work and private life.” The man agrees in turn, opting to ignore a perfectly good joke. The fool. “Is this why your seat had a sign that said Nein-Riggs?” 

“Yes, Nein is public, whilst Nein-Riggs is my private last name,” Sasha states simply back. Sasha only glances back to Eddie after a moment, eying him. “Have you had any water yet?” 

The larger man blinked at the sudden shift, “Well, no-“ 

“Eddie.” The disapproving tone was enough to make the ex-roadie give a surprised sound. Okay, maybe he hadn’t been staying hydrated like he was supposed to but it wasn’t worth that much disapproval. 

“C’mon, babe, s’just water!” He holds a hand up in a placating gesture before Sasha swats at him again. The hand barely connecting with Eddie’s arm. 

“I’m getting you a bottle of water and you’re going to drink it.” He looks back to the other man, “My apologies Agent Morresy. I’ll be happy to continue our discussion about the brain theorem in a moment.” 

Agent Morresy raises a hand, a polite smile on his face, “I’d do the same for my wife, don’t worry. I’ll keep an eye on your man, make sure he doesn’t die of thirst.” Sasha chuckled with a nod before disappearing into the crowd. Eddie unsurprisingly had no real conversations to go over with the guy. Some agency fancy man who Eddie knew he had no chance of a fun conversation with.

“So, brain theorem, it’s a real big agency topic- yeah?” Eddie started, hoping for a science ramble he could doze out of. If he made enough agreeable noises it could pass as a conversation. He’d slide out and let Sasha take over. Win win. 

Agent Morresy’s smile drops completely. “It is.” He agrees a bit tonelessly. Eddie had to wonder how he pissed this guy off. Did he accidentally steal this guy’s parking spot at the motherlobe? 

“One of these days young man-“ He starts up slowly, and Eddie winces already expecting a long lecture about how he needed to be a _serious_ agent and jokes were clearly not allowed when you were a spoon bender. “The agency is going to realize just what you are. Just where you’ve come from. A disgusting place where you belong.” 

Eddie opened and closed his mouth, was this because he’s Hispanic. Was this going to turn into a white old man rambling about racial bullshit. Eddie just wanted to enjoy this wedding, god damn. 

“…Hispanic?” He questions slowly back not quite sure what the guy was talking about. “Y’know, deportation jokes are gonna get almost everyone here to kick your ass. Just kinda a certified fact.” Really, he had to just find Ophelia and they’d get a perfectly good ass kicking posse together. Half the wedding party was metal heads. 

The man sputtered, clearly thrown off by that, “N-no!” He nearly dropped his drink as he recoiled from Eddie. “You’re just as bad as she is! Twisting my words for your own purposes.” 

“Who- what-?” Eddie was feeling more and more lost than ever. “Can you spit it out so I can decide if I need to kick your ass?” 

Agent Morresy threw a hand in the air, nearly sending his drink sloshing out of the fancy cocktail glass in his other hand with the harshness of the motion. “You dirty animal-“ The ex-roadie blew out a frustrated sound, not going to really deal with this crap. 

“Okay, so we’re like devolving into full name callin’ then? Can you like, fuck off then?” Eddie questioned back, standing a little taller. “I really don’t wanna fist fight at my friend’s weddin’, you dick weasel.” 

Agent Morresy blustered angrily, “You’re everything like her, but worse. Tainted Coil scum.” With that, he stomped off leaving Eddie staring after him. 

“Coil…?” Eddie didn’t have much time to ponder it as Sasha reappeared from the crowd water bottle in hand. The German man paused, looking for the other agent. “Where did Agent Morresy run off to?” 

“To be racist somewhere else.” Eddie stated dryly back, more than happy to accept the bottle. “He called me a dirty animal.” Sasha stiffens at that, “What-?” He snaps his gaze into the crowd, bristling openly. 

Eddie settled a hand against the small of his spouses back, he knew that look on Sasha’s face. A look that meant Sasha would probably commit at least four felonies, two misdemeanors, and bodily grievous harm. “Don’t sweat it, babe. I doubt he’s ever gonna talk to either of us again.” 

“I will have a word with him later.” Eddie knew that was Sasha speak for, ‘this man will feel my unbridled wrath and remember nothing else of this mortal realm.’, hot but also worrying!

Eddie pressed a kiss against Sasha’s forehead, “Babe, we gotta grab our seats for dinner. Party might start without us.” For now, he’d distract Sasha, and ponder this… Coil thing later. He'd have to do some googling later to find out if its some new fancy insult he's missed.

It was probably nothing really important.


End file.
